Person of Interest Season 6 Chapter 4
by DaveDisco
Summary: Samaritan are gaining control, Harold, Tony and Fusco are still in the thralls of Samaritan. What will Mr Garfield do? Will anyone help them?


Chapter 4.

'Fergus, how many now?' said a voice in the shadows. The voice then reveals himself to be Mr Garfield.

Mr Garfield has short black hair, heavily greased by hair gel. He is wearing a suit made by Armani and by his left hip, there appears to be a gun.

'New York down, LA down, Kansas City down. We, however, cannot find the machine or her operatives from Washington.' Fergus reports back.

'Which part of Scotland are you from Fergus?'

'Fife. Born there in sixty-eight, moved to Hartford, Connecticut in eighty-six. My parents expanded their business, hence the move. You?'

'I was born in a small place called Waltham Cross. My mother gave birth to me on a football field. My dad was never on the scene. I moved here when I was offered a job a decade ago for Goldman Sachs. That is when I was found by Mr Greer. He led me to help weed out a group of people, call them Vigilance and when the time was right, have the machine show her true colours.' Mr Garfield appeared to be reminiscing.

'Anyway, what about Houston?' Mr Garfield continued. Fergus tapped and then a face appeared on the screen.

'Who's that?' Mr Garfield asks.

'No idea. Samaritan is multiplying the image.'

'Samaritan. Why are you providing this image?' Mr Garfield asks. There was no response, but Mr Garfield squinted his eyes and like a dog turned his head to the side and saw familiarity.

'It can't be.' He said talking to himself.

'Excuse me. Do you know who this is?' Fergus asks pointing to the multiplying image.

'That is John Reese. I need to speak with Harold.' Mr Garfield goes to leave when a voice is heard.

'He lives.' The voice said. The voice was very robotic and sounded like it had a dry throat.

Mr Garfield turns to the big screen and asks.

'Do you have a virus still embedded in your system?'

'Traitor.' Samaritan blurts out, this time the voice started to waiver.

'Fetch me Harold Swann, NOW!' Mr Garfield shouts.

Shaw, Wheeler and Hersh are back at base and are still trying to work out who shot Garry.

'I spoke to Grace and she confirms that Harold, Tony and Fusco are still with our friends. Are you sure you haven't got a spare man you forgot about?' Hersh asks facing Wheeler.

'I was given strict instructions to contact certain people. HR wanted me dead and they apparently had reach beyond New York.' Wheeler answers.

'Samaritan is dying.' The machine says.

'She is talking about admin as if he is still alive.' She continues.

'Harold is dead?' Shaw spurts coffee out.

'No, admin.' Machine responds.

'Well Harold told me the other admin was a guy called Nathan. But he was blown up. The same reason why Harold occasionally limps.' Shaw confirms.

'Are you talking about Nathan Ingram?' Wheeler asks. Shaw nods, but nothing from the machine.

'Holy shit! I remember the ferry bombing. I had a client on their and his family wanted to sue the ferry company for over thirty-million dollars, but I told them I was a prosecutor for the DA and wouldn't be able to help.'

'Are you saying that Nathan Ingram is alive?' Shaw says looking at a camera opposite to where they are seated. The camera blinks as usual an nothing forth coming.

'If Mr Ingram is alive, tell him to meet us at base three.' Wheeler says tapping his ear. Shaw rolls her eyes and walks towards a food truck.

'Is she okay?' Wheeler says to Hersh.

'The tappy ear thing you do. John Reese did the same.' He replies. Wheeler nods his head in understanding what he was told.

Shaw comes back with her face half way down a deep filled sandwich.

'Traitor. He lives.' The Machine says. Shaw stops eating, swallows what is in her mouth and before she can talk.

'That is what Samaritan is saying. It must have the virus still.' The Machine says as if she is human.

'Sit down.' Garfield demands of Finch.

'Is John Reese still alive?' Finch raises his eyebrows and looks straight at Garfield and responds in a dark manner.

'No. He is not. I wish he were, then perhaps I would grant him permission to have your head on a platter.' Garfield laughs and then removes a hanky from his pocket, cleans his glasses and then threatens Finch.

'If you are lying to me. I'll have your girlfriend watch you die for real. I will then slowly kill her in front of all your fellow operatives. Tell me now and you both shall live…for now.' Is John Reese still alive?'

'Do not threaten me Mr Garfield. As I said before, No, he isn't. I went to his funeral and saw the casket get lowered in to the ground.'

'Could have been an empty casket?' Garfield responds.

'Really? He was blown up, of course it was empty. Do you think Detective Fusco and Miss Shaw would be able to carry the casket if John was in there?' Finch replied.

Garfield was taken aback, but then handed back Harold an earpiece.

'Ask your machine?' he asks.

Harold places the earpiece in his ear and starts to talk.

'Is John alive?' Sounding surprised for Garfield's benefit.

'Traitor, Admin is alive.' Came the response. Harold unwittingly widened his eyes.

'He is alive, isn't he?' Garfield asks in excitement.

'Are you sure?' Harold questions the Machine.

'Traitor, Admin is alive.' This confuses Harold and he puts his head down.

'May I ask? What prompted you to ask about Mr Reese?' he continues.

'Samaritan. Calling someone a traitor and saying he lives, whilst placing an image on the front screen and multiplying said image.'

'That is part of the virus I and the machine inputted. Not sure why it chose the image of John Reese. It was supposed to select the picture Samaritan knew as Control. Control disappeared, and we found where you were hiding her.'

'Control, is of no significance anymore.' Garfield says.

'You would say that. Have you heard of the word imperious?' Finch asks.

'Yes. Why?'

'Mr Greer was always imperious and thought himself impervious to everything. Don't make the same mistake Mr Garfield.' Finch says.

'Take him back to his hole.' Garfield demands. Stroking his beard, he is thinking of the next move he must make.

'Fergus? reboot the whole system. Tell ALL operatives we will be offline for a few minutes and to sit tight. Tell them they are only to respond to your voice.' Fergus gets on the earpiece as Garfield takes his out.

'I hope this works.' Garfield says to himself. His phone starts to vibrate and on the screen the initials JW appear.

'This isn't convenient.' Garfield says worryingly.

'No, it appears to be a virus. We are rebooting. I will let you know when we have successfully rebooted, and I can then explain the whole situation.' Garfield continues. He nods and verbally agrees to what is being said. The phone call ends as the reboot completes.

'Wish us luck Mr Garfield.' Fergus says. There was a whirring sound and then the usual Samaritan font screen reappears to the joy of Garfield.

The screen then shows a cursor and it appears to be typing a message.

'I'm back.' Garfield and Fergus shake hands and then another message appears.

'You are a traitor.'

'Fergus, sort this out, now.' Garfield demands. He grabs his phone, gets the call history and calls back JW.

'We have an issue.' As he spoke there was an explosion and he fell to the floor. He went to stand up but was pushed back to the floor.

There was a lot of muffled voices and then in front of Garfield, stood a man in a gas mask. He had the gun pointing at Garfield's heart. He passed him an envelope and walked away.

All was quiet, until an operative by the name of Davis came running in and says.

'They're gone. Mr Swann, Scarface and Fusco. They have all gone.'

Garfield growls at the air and then faces Samaritan.

'Who was that?' Samaritan begins to type and then shows.

'Open the envelope.' Garfield obliges and reveals a folded piece of paper which has written on it **40-51'9"N 73-46'12"W.** He Looks up to the screen which is already showing the same coordinates and where they lead to. Garfield immediately recognises the place as he knows this is where John Reese was buried.


End file.
